


Всегда говори мне, чего ты хочешь

by eraangel



Series: Кто виноват? [3]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Kinky, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, probably
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraangel/pseuds/eraangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кирен и Саймон полностью восстановили чувствительность, но все еще слишком часто боятся быть откровенными друг с другом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всегда говори мне, чего ты хочешь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в той же постсериальной Вселенной, что и два других моих фика "В шаге от совершенства" и "Откровение". Но может читаться как отдельное безобоснуйное баловство. И так, наверное, даже предпочтительнее, потому что это стыд и срам, и все мои кинки. Читайте тэги, они спойлерные, но ток же могут и уберечь от ненужных никому потрясений.

Саймон говорит:

\- Ты помнишь? Я уже просил тебя, Кирен. Всегда говори мне, чего ты хочешь. Я должен знать, иначе ничего не получится. Может, ты ждешь, что я почувствую это какой-нибудь интуицией, но поверь, даже если такое вдруг и произойдет, мне в любом случае для начала нужно узнать, в каком направлении следовать.

Кирен долго и напряженно молчит. Он пребывает в таком раздраженно-подвешенном состоянии уже не первую неделю, и Саймон это видит. Кирен уходит к родителям и сидит вместе со Стивом перед телевизором почти дотемна.

Когда он возвращается, Саймон уже готов вернуться к своей дурной детской привычке и снова начать сгрызать ногти до крови.

Наверное, для Кирена так всегда будет проще – действовать внезапно и почти наобум. Поэтому он, стоя на пороге, выдыхая облачка пара и будучи не в силах переступить с ноги на ногу, чтобы войти в дом, выпаливает:

\- Это наваждение какое-то, - сбито начинает он и трясет головой, как пёс. – Чего я хочу, Саймон? Я хочу, чтобы ты вылизал меня, - говорит Кирен с интонацией, совершенно несоответствующей произнесенным словам. - Я думаю об этом уже несколько гребаных недель, но скажи мне, Саймон, как я могу просить тебя о чем-то подобном? Я даже не могу смотреть на тебя, не думая от твоих губах и моей... Меня словно проклял кто! Но это же… Это…

Саймон молчит и смотрит на Кирена как баран на новые ворота. Он моргает и сомневается в том, что именно сказал Кирен мгновение назад.

Кирен сбивается и теперь молчит тоже. Какое-то время он упрямо смотрит Саймону в глаза, но потом стушевывается и переводит взгляд в пол.

\- Зайди в дом, - говорит Саймон чуть строже, чем стоило бы.

\- Что? - переспрашивает Кирен, хватаясь рукой за косяк двери.

\- Зайди. В дом, - раздельно повторяет Саймон, подходит ближе и тянет Кирена за плечо, выглядывая на улицу и проверяя, нет ли каких случайных свидетелей этой откровенности Кирена.

Сейчас Саймону кажется, что он убил бы любого, кто посмел бы погреть уши. Потому что это – только для него, для Саймона.

Когда он оборачивается, то видит Кирена стоящим у стены, вжимающимся в нее спиною и трущего лицо ладонями.

\- Я… - пытается снова начать оправдываться Кирен, и тогда Саймон подходит вплотную, убирает руки от лица и долго смотрит в глаза, не моргая и не двигаясь вообще.

Кажется, проходит целая вечность, прежде чем Саймон захватывает рот Кирена своими губами и поднимает вдоль стены за бедра. Он сжимает пальцы так сильно, что Кирен шипит и в перерыве между поцелуями говорит растерянно:

\- Больно…

Саймон несет его в спальню, так и удерживая под ягодицы, а Кирен висит на нем, обхватив талию ногами и вцепившись руками в волосы на затылке. Сейчас больно им обоим, но они падают на кровать, снимают друг с друга одежду – хаотично и неуклюже. Саймон целует шею и грудь, поднимает руки Кирена и зарывается лицом в подмышки, сильно проводит ладонями вдоль боков, чувствуя под руками каждое ребро. Кирен утробно рычит и давит Саймону на плечи, и тогда Саймон завороженно думает, что сейчас Кирен отпустил зверя с поводка. Пусть это лишь на сегодня, но будь Саймон проклят, если упустит этот шанс.

Он разводит колени Кирена и лижет дорожку волос от пупка к члену, задевая подбородком головку. Кирен дергается и продолжает рычать, изредка переходя на всхлипы. А потом Саймон приподнимает его бедра и давит под коленки, опускаясь ниже. Всё, что он там видит, что он там чувствует, заставляет его голову кружиться как после приличной дозы экстази. Саймон помнит. Под кожей словно течет лава, под веками – миллион взрывающихся Хиросим, запах, вкус, звук, прикосновения – все становится сверхсильным. Саймон хочет вогнать в Кирена член по самые яйца или еще дальше с одного толчка, но вместо этого утыкается носом в ложбинку между ягодицами и касается языком.

На самом деле Саймон ничего не смеет сейчас сделать. Сегодня не он принимает решения. Он засовывает свой язык в Кирена всё глубже, глубже… глубже... И видит, как Кирен дрожит, как напряжены его бедра, по которым сейчас пот струится градом. Он видит совершенно безумный взгляд в глазах Кирена, когда поднимает свои, проходясь языком от яиц до головки, прижимаясь щекой к поджавшейся мошонке, покусывая паховые впадинки Кирена, которые пахнут его смазкой и, почему-то, молоком.

Поэтому Саймону не остается ничего иного, кроме как тереться своим членом о простыни, вылизывая Кирена до красноты, чтобы он открылся на три или даже четыре пальца – сам. Когда Кирен видит картину между своих ног, он с огромным трудом может понять, что сейчас происходит и что он чувствует в этот момент. Единственное, в чем он уверен, так это в том, что готов смотреть на эту чертову картину до конца света и даже дольше. Ему кажется, что в паху, между ягодиц, в пояснице поселились святые духи, которые несут его в рай, складывая пополам, как эмбрион в утробе матери, удерживая под спину и колени. Кирен плачет, но с инстинктивным раздражением смахивает влагу с глаз, чтобы видеть всё, чтобы ничего не пропустить. По диагонали от кровати стоит трюмо. Когда Кирен поворачивает голову в сторону зеркала, то в отражении видит, как Саймон трахает простынь, как движутся мышцы под кожей на спине, перечеркнутой шрамом. Он стонет Кирену в дырку в такт толчкам бедер, и тогда Кирен сдается. Он по-прежнему не в силах выдавить ничего вразумительнее, чем банальное «твою мать», поэтому сам подхватывает себя под колени и сильнее прижимает их к груди, приподнимая зад еще выше. 

Саймон отрывается и смотрит на открывшийся вид, переводит взгляд на заплаканное лицо Кирена, на его бордовый член и уже почти фиолетовые яйца, и снова туда, где только что был его язык – очень глубоко. Но еще не достаточно.

Саймон гладит впадинку пальцами и всей ладонью, давит и вдавливает. Чередует пальцы: сначала по одному, облизывая каждый и оставляя на них побольше слюны, потом по два, разводит их шире, не вынимая, и снова опускает лицо вниз. Он вылизывает расширившиеся стенки и собирает языком пот, текущий по промежности Кирена, потом снова пальцы, потом снова язык.

Кирен скулит, будто капризный ребенок, и от этого звука у Саймона немеет в затылке, а под диафрагмой горят все внутренности. Его челюсть уже устала и болит, но распахнутые ресницы Кирена, его удивленные стоны и всхлипы, его богохульное «О, Господи! Блядь…» заставляют настойчивее работать языком и вынуждают яростнее тереться пахом о простыни.

Когда Саймон понимает, что Кирену не долго осталось – по сорванному хрипу, доносящемуся откуда-то сверху, от изголовья кровати – он убирает язык, вталкивает в Кирена столько пальцев, сколько получается, и он даже не понимает, сколько именно, вбирает в рот пышущий жаром член и через несколько секунд уже глотает горько-соленое, не выпуская Кирена изо рта.

Саймон дрожит, с трудом удерживаясь на локтях. Спину ломит, все еще не заживший до конца шрам тянет и пульсирует, и тогда Саймон с болью спускает в матрас, шумно выдыхая через нос, и только потом позволяет опадающему члену соскользнуть с языка. Живот Кирена ходит ходуном, но сам он не издает ни звука, и Саймону на миг становится жутко. Он подтягивается выше, нависая над лицом Кирена. Расфокусированный взгляд смотрит, кажется, сквозь голову Саймона, сквозь потолок – прямиком в небеса. Изумленный, безумный, искренний взгляд.

Саймон закрывает глаза и целует Кирена в лоб, а тот начинает моргать, невольно задевая ресницами мокрую шею. Саймону щекотно, и он, практически падая на Кирена, улыбается ему в висок.

\- Охуеть… - шепчет он в подушку, насквозь пропитавшуюся потом Кирена.

Кирен по-прежнему дышит быстро и беззвучно, будто кто-то передавил ему горло. Потом он берет в ладони лицо Саймона, внимательно, сосредоточенно заглядывает в потемневшие глаза и притягивает для поцелуя.

Когда поцелуй заканчивается, Кирен, наконец, выпускает воздух из легких с негромким стоном и укладывает Саймона рядом с собой.

\- Скажи мне, Саймон… - сипит он. – У нас теперь всегда будет такой секс?

Саймон немного напрягается, потому что не понимает, о чем говорит Кирен.

\- Какой – такой? – переспрашивает он.

Кирен долго молчит, подбирая подходящее слово, и, уже отчаявшись, наконец, находит его:

\- Потусторонний.

Саймон секунду все еще напряженно обдумывает это название, а потом смешно фыркает и целует Кирена в плечо.

\- Если ты хочешь, то всегда. Просто продолжай говорить мне, чего ты хочешь, не стесняйся и не бойся, что я не пойму.

\- Чего я хочу… - задумчиво бормочет Кирен. – Я хочу – этого. Да. Но сейчас речь не о том, чего я хочу, а о том, способны ли мы выдержать то, что приходит вслед за нашими желаниями. То есть, ты пойми, - спешно поясняет Кирен, - в процессе все так, как я и говорю, и это то, чего я хочу, и, наверное, даже больше, но когда всё заканчивается, мне страшно. И появляется предчувствие, что в следующий раз я не переживу этого… всего. Саймон, ты старше, опытнее, знаешь больше… Скажи, известны ли тебе случаи, в которых причиной смерти бывало чрезмерное счастье?

Кирен задает этот вопрос совершенно серьезно, даже немного растерянно, и Саймону не хочется смеяться, хоть при других обстоятельствах подобный вопрос показался бы ему абсолютно глупым. Он крепко обнимает Кирена и гладит по волосам.

\- Мне не известны. Но если хочешь, завтра можем поискать в интернете, - так же серьезно предлагает Саймон.

\- Давай сейчас? – восклицает Кирен и делает попытку вырваться из объятия, но Саймон держит его очень крепко.

\- Не глупи. Ты сейчас и до двери не дойдешь. Мышцы же ватные, - упрекает его Саймон и в подтверждение проводит ладонями по плечам и бедрам Кирена, которые все еще подрагивают.

\- Да, - кое-как кивает Кирен, случайно ударяя Саймона макушкой по подбородку. – Да, ты прав. Завтра. И в душ тоже завтра, хорошо?

Саймон потирает челюсть, целует безжалостную макушку и натягивает на них одеяло, в нескольких местах испачканное спермой и совершенное мокрое от слюны, пота и смазки.

\- Фе, - показательно морщится Кирен, а потом смеется Саймону в шею. – Но пофиг… Спасибо…

Саймон закрывает глаза и думает о миллионе вещей, за которые сейчас мог бы благодарить его Кирен. Он до сих пор не научился считать себя достойным похвалы или благодарности, но не станет теперь разрушать этот почти мистический момент.

\- И тебе. Ты потрясающе эротично хнычешь, - тихо смеется Саймон, поддевая беззлобно, чтобы перевести всё в шутку. Он все еще боится слишком многого.

\- А ты – виртуоз языка и пальцев, - отвечает на шпильку Кирен, несильно заряжая Саймону кулаком по ребрам, на что тот лишь крепче прижимает Кирена к себе. - Может, я предчувствовал и поэтому так сильно хотел, чтобы ты..?

Они смеются.

Они засыпают одновременно.


End file.
